


The Delicious Parallel

by Snappy_Snippets



Series: The Language of Occlumency [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts Era, Legilimency, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Occlumency, POV Harry Potter, Slash, featuring Legilimency snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_Snippets/pseuds/Snappy_Snippets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has spent the holiday break at Hogwarts, going out of his mind with worry and unable to stop thinking of his boyfriend's Voldemort-ridden Christmas. Were Draco's Occlumency skills good enough to keep both himself and Harry safe from the murderous bastard?</p>
<p>The day of Draco's return to Hogwarts finally comes and Harry finds out just how amazing his boyfriend's mind magic skills are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delicious Parallel

Harry was pacing. 

His entire body itched something fierce, he was sweating, his stomach was in knots, he felt like he couldn't draw in a proper breath and his heart was thumping as if it was preparing to tear its way right out of his chest. 

He swivelled round, starting to pace across the room in the opposite direction. He bit on the side of his thumb, sinking his teeth into the skin there and felt the unmistakable taste of copper on the tip of his tongue. 

How long did it fucking take to get from fucking Malfoy Manor to fucking Hogwarts?! 

Draco's note had contained four words. _On my way back._ As soon as Harry had got the owl, vanished the message and suppressed the urge to scream with relief over the fact that Draco was alive, he sprinted to the Room of Requirement, silently hoping to see him already there. 

Since then, he had been pacing. He had been pacing for nearly half an hour, progressively getting himself more and more wound up. The Room was completely empty, lit only by a few candelabras, all cold floor and high stone walls which made his footsteps echo around, viciously reminding him of how very alone he was. 

And wouldn't that be fucking ironic if Draco was to survive a Christmas with Voldemort only to die in a Floo travel accident or something. The Floo Network was the worst magical invention ever, in Harry's opinion; completely unreliable, outright dangerous and... 

A soft grinding noise reached Harry's ears and he spun on the spot, all Floo-worries forgotten as he held his breath, watching the door to the Room materialise. A few seconds later the door opened and Draco strode in. 

'Oh my God,' Harry wheezed, running forward, feeling all the tension leave him suddenly in one painful swoop. 

He was almost there, he was just about to wrap himself all around this very much alive body when a strong hand splayed on his chest, stopping him and knocking the breath out of him yet again. He swayed, grabbing Draco's extended forearm for balance and looked up, eyes wide, his stomach forcing its way back up to his throat. 

'What's wrong?'

The cold grey eyes regarded him for a while, empty and expressionless and the silence rang in Harry's ears. 

And then suddenly Draco's eyes softened a little and the fingers on Harry's chest clenched, gripping his t-shirt and then Harry was being pulled into a deep kiss and the heat of the body against his, the smell of fresh apple filling his nostrils, arms embracing him so tightly he found it difficult to breathe and it was as if asphyxiation was the theme of the evening. 

As the arms around him loosened, Harry hummed against Draco's lips, tipped his head back and looked up, still slightly panting. 

'What was that all about?'

Draco arched an eyebrow. 

'Oh, I'm sorry. Have the standards of boyfriend-greeting-after-a-fortnight-away-with-a-murderous-madman changed while I was gone?'

It was then that Harry realised just how much he had missed the prat. He snorted. 

'No, the greeting was acceptable. But it was preceded by a strange I'll-hold-you-at-arm's-length-and-look-at-you-coldly period. What was that about?'

Draco heaved a sigh, looking up and around the room. 

'You really are shite at Occlumency, Potter. You have got to work on that if we are to get through this whole mess.'

Harry pulled back, his brow furrowed. 

'You _Legilimensed_ me?'

'I had to make sure it was really you. Can't be too careful now.'

'You wanker. I didn't feel a thing.'

'That's what I mean by 'shite', Potter,' Draco smirked. 'However, perhaps this time you may be excused. After all, you were undetectably _Legilimensed_ by someone whose mind skills fooled the Dark Lord...'

Harry jerked back, his eyes searching Draco's face, a thousand thoughts running through his head all at once. 

'He summoned you? What did he want? What is he planning? Are you sure he didn't read you? Did he hurt you?'

Harry ran his hands along Draco's arms, as if to make sure they were all there but Draco stepped back, making a show of stretching and yawning. He looked around the room once more. 

'I hate what you've done with the place, Potter. It's awfully dull in here,' he said tiredly. 

Harry felt a sudden change of texture under his feet and when he looked down, he was standing on a fluffy dark green carpet. Draco walked past him towards the middle of the room and Harry turned around. 

A big stone fireplace had appeared in the wall opposite and in front of it lay splayed a snowy-white fur of what must have been a very big animal. There was a pile of blankets to the right of the fireplace and a tray with two glasses of white wine and a few bowls, one of them containing something red, presumably strawberries, but Harry couldn't be sure from the distance. The mantle was adorned with an impressive collection of _toys_ in all the colours of the rainbow, one of the dildos in a size which made Harry frown. The middle of the room was now occupied by a black leather sofa and armchair, placed opposite each other with a small ornate green glass coffee table in the middle. Draco was already sitting on the sofa and pouring himself a cup of steaming hot tea from a black and silver kettle, his wand discarded on the glass table top. Most of the room was now bright, lit by a gigantic candelabra hanging from the ceiling, but there was one far corner where the light seemed unnaturally dissipated and as Harry's eyes travelled there and he squinted to see better, he thought he noticed an outline of something hanging there in mid-air, horizontally, curved slightly downwards, everything the approximate size of a person's body... 

'Ha, ha, ha,' Harry grumbled, moving towards the sofa. 

He took his wand out of his back pocket and laid it next to Draco's, sitting down. He took the cup out of Draco's hands and set it on the table, then he grabbed Draco's shoulders and turned the bony upper body towards himself. 

'I was so fucking scared, Draco, you have no idea. Please tell me you're all right?'

Draco's eyebrow rose again and he gave Harry a pointed look. 

'Yeah, OK, maybe _all right_ isn't the proper... Oh, never mind!' he shook Draco by the shoulders. ' Talk to me, you prat!'

Draco leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes and Harry scooted closer in anticipation, his hands travelling down to set on Draco's thighs and squeezing gently. There was a pregnant pause and Harry found himself breathing shallowly again, afraid to make a sound, waiting for Draco to speak. 

'It was a... horrible experience. The house is no longer ours, so to speak. It has been overrun by his minions... The place smells of fear and rot. Father barely held it together... He tries so hard to stay in the Dark Lord's good graces, he's lost all his strength, he's... pathetic. It was painful to see him like this. Mother did everything she could to stay out of their way, hid in my parents' quarters most of the time, hardly let me out of sight...'

Draco took a deep breath, his eyes still closed. His hand found Harry's and their fingers entwined. Harry squeezed. 

'He sent for me on New Year's Eve. Started reading me instantly and thought I didn't even notice,' Draco scoffed softly. 'What an arrogant fool. It's unthinkable to him that anyone should have enough skill to match him, to outsmart him. He let himself be played like a child, saw what I wanted to show him... He wants me to spy on you and everyone around you, to give him information on what you're doing. Fortunately, so far I think I've been able to make him think that is all I'm good for,' Draco opened his eyes and the look in them was distant. 'If I can provide and prove myself useful in this role, perhaps he will be reluctant to give me a more serious task, which, if failed at, could blow my cover.' 

Harry noticed he had been holding his breath and forced himself to inhale deeply. 

'And you know what the best part is?' Draco asked after a beat. 

'What?'

'He wants me to do _advanced Occlumency training with Severus_.'

'Oh, wow, the irony...'

'The irony, indeed,' Draco sighed. 

Harry watched him for a moment, his fingers softly stroking the soft skin of the hand he was still gripping. Draco was gazing straight ahead, his mind probably wandering into places Harry would never know. For all Harry knew, Draco's mind might be in the middle of unpacking from the journey right now. 

'He didn't hurt you?' Harry asked quietly. 

Draco shook his head, closing his eyes again. 

'Only with his stupidity.'

Harry smiled faintly. 

'You're amazing, you know that, right?'

Draco cracked one eye open, looking at Harry and smirking. 

Harry hung his head down and chuckled. 

'Yeah, 'course you do.'

When he raised his head, Draco was looking straight at him, serious. 

'I am feeling very strange right now.'

Harry frowned. 

'What do you mean? Strange in what way?'

'For the past two weeks you didn't... you weren't...' Draco shook his head, his eyes wandering. 'You weren't _you_ to me. I tried not to forget, I tried to treasure what I had to hide, like Severus had said. But most of the time... I felt that I hated you again, genuinely hated you,' Draco's voice dropped to whisper and Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 'I tried to bring you to the front of my mind, the real you, when I was alone but I never had the courage to fully let go, to really remember...'

'Courage?' Harry climbed onto the sofa, kneeling next to Draco and turning him towards himself by the shoulders to look into his eyes. 'Courage? Draco, you are the bravest person I've ever known. You did everything you had to do and you did it perfectly. You fooled the Dark Lord, for fuck's sake! You're brilliant.'

Harry expected a smile at least, but Draco's expression remained unchanged as his eyes roamed Harry's face, studying it. 

'I...' Draco finally said softly. 'A part of me can't believe I'm here with you right now, like this. A part of me wants to tell you that you're going to lose. A part of me wants to rile you up and see you smile. A part of me wants to focus on the fact that right now I'm in my room unpacking my 'new' Occlumency theory books. And a part of me wants to smash that wall I'm hiding you behind and flood my mind with the realness of the fact that you're here, sitting next to me... I don't know what to do with you.' 

For a moment, Harry was speechless, confronted with a level of vulnerability from Draco he had never experienced before. He looked into those grey eyes and for the briefest of moments he thought he could see the love and the hate and the anxiety there all at once. He climbed onto Draco's lap, straddling him and cupped his head with both his hands, bringing their foreheads together. 

'I'm here,' he said quietly. 'I care about you. We can do this. _You_ can do this,' he tipped Draco's chin up and gave his nose a quick kiss. 'Because you're brilliant. Unlike me,' Harry brushed his lips against Draco's mouth and felt it quirk up into a small smile. He drew back slightly, bouncing up and down on the leather sofa and tilted his head first towards the fireplace, then the dark corner of the room. 'And I think you have a pretty good idea about what to _do with me_.'

Draco chuckled humourlessly, hanging his head. 

'Evasive technique.'

'But a brilliant one,' Harry offered. 

When Draco only shook his head in reply, Harry brought his face back up once again and looked straight into his eyes. 

' _Legilimens_ me again,' he whispered. 

Draco's brow furrowed. 

'What? Why?'

Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes. He was hoping this would work and there was no way he was spoiling it. 

'Come on,' he brushed his nose against Draco's, never dropping the eye contact. 'Indulge me.'

Draco huffed, but focused on Harry's eyes and a moment later Harry actually felt his presence inside, faint and soft, warm and familiar, curious and apprehensive. He opened himself up and let thoughts of Draco gather at the front of his mind. He focused on the face in front of him and it made him smile. So strong, so brave. Fearless beyond words. Clever. Brilliant. Protective. Beautiful. So amazingly beautiful. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Suddenly a mouth crashed into his and his eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and Draco was still inside his mind and when did Draco learn that? Harry didn't even know he could maintain a link without eye contact, how impressive was that? Harry clenched his fingers in the white blond strands and then Draco's tongue was suddenly in Harry's mouth, invading savagely and Harry focused on the feeling of the soft flesh swiping and twirling against his own and Draco breathed a moan into his mouth, low and guttural and his arms circled Harry's waist and squeezed so much it hurt in the best of ways. 

And just as Harry ground his hips forward and felt Draco's cock twitch through the layers of fabric, his shoulders were suddenly gripped tight and he was kept in place as Draco fell back onto the sofa, panting and shaking his head as his presence retreated from Harry's thoughts. 

'Fuck,' Draco breathed out. 'This is fucking intense.'

Harry tilted his head and gave Draco a goofy smile. 

'I _am_ fucking intense,' he said cockily. 

Draco scoffed. 

'Well, you are, undeniably. But combined with what's running through your head... I felt like I was going to pass out for a moment there.'

Harry's eyes widened. 

'You could... feel everything I was feeling?'

Draco nodded, his breathing returning to a more standard pace. 

'Everything I was feeling and everything you were feeling and... Oh, shit, I lost track of where I was in _The Seal On The Psyche_.'

Harry leaned forward, grinding his hips again. 

'Let it go for a moment,' he whispered. 'You'll think of a cover-up story later.'

Draco ran his hands through his hair and scratched at his nape. 

'Don't tempt me,' he said shakily. 'I'd really, really like to do that...'

Harry curled down to suck on Draco's ear, embracing him and running his hands up and down his back. 

'Do it then. And do me.'

Draco whined and rubbed the side of his head against Harry's, taking hold of Harry's hips and pushing them down. 

'You're evil, Potter,' he gasped. 

'Mm-hm,' Harry confirmed, moving up Draco's jaw, nipping at the skin there until he reached Draco's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth with a slurp. 

Draco's hands moved to Harry's arse and squeezed and Harry was rolling his hips continuously now, feeling the bulge in Draco's trousers grow as his own cock was suddenly uncomfortable, constrained by his underwear. 

'You try it,' Draco said breathlessly into Harry's ear. 

Harry pulled back to look at him. 

'I've never done Legilimency.'

'Just trigger it, I'll pull you in.'

Harry bit his lip. The idea was indeed appealing... He twisted back to retrieve his wand from the table. 

'OK, how do I do this?'

Draco took hold of his wand hand and directed the tip straight at himself, horizontally. 

'Don't move your wand. Focus on my eyes. It's all about changing perspective. Wish to see what I see, feel what I feel, know what I know. And say the spell. I'll do the rest.'

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them to look at Draco. He smiled involuntarily seeing Draco's warm, open look, the grey eyes sparkling with excitement - such a rare occurrence recently. Draco smiled back and nodded. Harry tightened the grip on his wand and concentrated. _I want to see what you see, feel what you feel, know what you know,_ he thought. 

'Legilimens.'

Suddenly he felt as if he was falling head-first into a deep well and he strained to keep his eyes open as a barrage of sensations and images encompassed him. It was like he was being sucked in, Draco's eyes drilling into him, but he could barely register anything that was in front of him, his mind trying to deal with the foreign consciousness. He felt warmth, affection and passion, excitement and anticipation, determination and devotion and it seemed too much, like his mind couldn't take it, couldn't accommodate all these emotions alongside his own all at once. He felt a heaviness on his lap, the warmth of a body on his thighs, the strain of another groin as it moved slightly up and then Draco's hand splayed on his chest - _your heart is beating like crazy_ \- and he was panting, completely lost and feeling out of control and hot and falling to pieces - _fuck, I love you so much_ \- 

Harry groaned and gritted his teeth, all the muscles in his body flexing at the same time. 

'I can't...' he gasped. 

'Shh,' Draco's hand closed on his and his wand was pulled from his grip and thrown to the floor. 'It's all right, just let yourself go.'

Draco sat up, his arms around Harry's back and Harry felt two chests coming together at once as a wave of care and protectiveness hit him. Draco's eyes appeared right in front of him and his glasses were removed and he sensed what Draco wanted to do and he nodded frantically, wishing for even more closeness despite the screaming of his overwhelmed mind. 

The next time he focused on Draco's eyes, Draco was already slipping into his thoughts, easing his way gently among the turmoil swirling in his head. Harry felt Draco's euphoria at being so, so close and he moaned loudly, rolling his hips. His eyelids were heavy and he didn't think he could keep his eyes open for much longer, but he didn't want to lose the link, not for the life of him... 

'I can't...' he whined, unable to form more words. 

_You can close your eyes now. I'll hold it up for us both,_ Draco's thoughts rang in his head. _And you don't have to speak._

Harry let out a sob and squeezed his eyes shut, but it only made Draco's sensations clearer in his mind and he felt Draco leaning in before he felt any movement of the body in his arms and then they were kissing and every time Harry pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth he could feel the heat, the softness of the flesh and the firmness of the teeth and at the same time he felt like he was being entered and filled with an unyielding thickness and it made his head swim and his gut clench and he was quite sure he had never been so hard in his entire life. 

He felt Draco's amusement as strong fingers clenched around his buttocks and his own palms itched with heat in response. 

_Keep it together, Potter. We haven't even properly started yet. Just imagine what it will feel like when we fuck..._

Harry threw his head back and wailed and let himself get lost somewhere within the tangle of their melted minds and bodies. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last episode, I'll be very grateful to hear what you think of it and the whole series. A big thank you to everyone who followed this storyline!


End file.
